


tommyinnit promts

by realbigboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Has Powers, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Claustrophobia, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret and tommyinnit friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Genderbending, God Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Help, How is that not a tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Kinda, Mute TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Oh My God, Oh god, Other, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Teen and Up because Swearing, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is a mess (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YOOOOOOOOOO, and techno helps, but like out of their skin n stuff, di-did i just see the tag "steve rogers is not a virgin", its not weird i swear, jschlatt is tommyinnits parent, mafia au baby, necromancy is illegal, people can grow flowers, smart tommyinnit, sorta - Freeform, tommyinnit has claustrophobia (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit is a necromancer, tommyinnit writes songs, violate evergarden inspired, who did that, why is "everyone is gay" a tag, why is there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbigboy/pseuds/realbigboy
Summary: ^Look up lmao.And if you don't get it its just a bunch of prompts for tommyinnit centered fics.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 294





	1. hahaha he is blind

info:  
before every smp  
tommyinnit and sbi live in a cottage in Antarctica  
tommy is 11  
wilbur is 17  
techno is 17 (he is older by one min tho and he wont let wilbur live it down)  
philza is 25 cuz they are all adopded  
oh yeah none of them have respawned exept phil because techno is like a god wilbur can resolve conflicts with words and tommy is 11  
infinite respawn but it hurts a lot  
respawn happens right after you die

the actual story(tommys pov all the way):  
techno and tommy go out at night to get silk from spiders and techo is like "im sure it will be fine because im strong and tommy isnt that big of an idiot right?"  
wrong  
a spider like takes out tommys eyes or some shit because he wandered off  
techo hears a scream and goes to find tommy when he gets there he is like "oh shit" because like oh shit  
techno helps tommy walk back to the cottage and tommy struggles but they get there  
phil and wilbur are like wtf  
and they try there best but no healing potions work and so they go "welp you gotta respawn or you blind but we are not letting you because it hurts"  
he spends weeks like memorizing the layout of the house and one night he sneaks out and jumps of a cliff and respawns  
it hurts real bad but he can see again  
everyone finds out because of course they do you can go from there  
oh yeah he has heightend hearing because of it don't ask why


	2. dad schlatt

info:  
i forgot this in my last chapter but it is irl mc and this is to  
tommy isnt in dsmp   
schlatt didnt exile anyone  
people generally like him  
manburg has thousands of people in it its giant   
tommy is an orphan   
and has had a really bad foster homes  
he has never been huged before  
he is 14  
all of this happens in the span of a year

plot:  
schlatt adopts him but keeps it from the public   
tommy is like "oh god oh no i hope he doesnt abuse me"  
schlatt doesnt  
one night he says like "why havnt you hit me" and schlatt hugs him  
he hasnt been hugs before so he has kinda a mental breakdown but schlatt is there :)  
he starts calling schlatt dad   
he grows in his hybrid traits(can be whatever)  
schlatt tells his close friends he adopted tommy  
they all like him  
he announces to the public that he adopted tommy


	3. 2 tommy and techno things ig

info:  
irl mc au   
some of tommys voices make fun of him and sometimes tell him to commit die

plot:  
go wild i just want techno to help :)

info:  
no dsmp au it just dont exist  
tommy and techno are both piglins

plot:  
just tommy and techno together in a flower field talking  
tommy is like "can i braid ur hair?"(long haired technobade supremacists rise up) and techno says yes  
so they do that and tommy also weaves some flowers in there (the ones i think would be there are the Lycoris radiata Gladiolus gardenias and red anemone)  
tommy falls asleep like right after he finished braiding technos hair and you can take it from there


	4. tommy is bad at feelingsssssss

info:  
irl  
tommy struggles to say I love you(its platonic you goblins) to like everyone and gets embarrassed so it's just him struggling  
also if someone compliments him his brain like shuts down

plot:  
tommy is in a vc with tubbo and tubbo is like "you know i feel like i dont say this enough so here, i really appreciate you as a friend" and tommy freaks and like leaves the call out of panic but like texts him "i appreciate you too" and hes just like AAAAAAAAAAA you know  
and like it happens again with sbi but maybe its more like "your newest vid is really funny good job" and he is like "thankssssss" and says hes gotta go  
(you can do this again with more people or not)  
they meet up irl and someone compliments him and he gets all red and hides his face and you can take it from there


	5. tommy does some shit ig

info:  
irl mc  
tommy hears voices  
an au were one voice can take over at a time  
voices are people from other dimensions   
some voices take control more then others  
tommy carries around a bag full of healing suplies and a notebook and pencil  
takes place durring the time were tommy stayed with tecchno in exile(i miss the dynamic okay?)

plot:  
phil gets to technos house but his wing is injured  
techno isnt good at healing so he cant do shit  
tommy is like "i can help" and they're like "how?"  
he lets a voice thats good at healing take over   
he fixes phils wing and then they're like "HOW?'' because tey thought he was only good at being a pain in the ass  
and you can take it from there


	6. tommy writes songs

this can be irl or mc   
tommy wrote wiburs your city gave me asthma songs  
thats it


	7. crack except its fine

info:  
among us au

plot:  
corpse is tommys dad  
no one knows  
go wild


	8. flower au

info:  
irl minecraft  
everyone can grow flowers out of their skin and stuff   
they cant control where only how many  
like techno grows red anemones out of his hands and philza has Gardenias in his wings stuff like that  
if you make it so you stop growing flowers entirely if you touch or you touch someone else someone else your flower grows where you touched them  
most people assume tommy has flowers on his back or something

plot:  
tommy hates his flowers   
he grows red spider lilys out of his hair  
he thinks that they look weird so he doesnt let them grow  
so he doesnt touch people or let people touch him  
one day someone(you choose) says something like "why dont you let people touch you"  
and he panics and maybe says "i dont want no beta male germs on me" or something  
the other person grabs tommys and and instantly here are red spider lilys growing out of their hand  
and you can take it from there


	9. Chapter 9

info:  
d&d au  
necromancy is illegal because it is believed to be disrespectful to disturb the bring dead people back from the afterlife  
sbi+tubbo are family (adopted) and are rich  
ages: phil 32, techno 25, wilbur 24, tommy 16, tubbo 17, schlatt 29, charlie slimesicle 22 (if you wanna enclude other people thats fine too but these are the people i wanna enclude)  
classes: phil artificer, techno Barbarian, wilbur bard, tubbo cleric, schlatt rogue, charlie necromancer 

plot:  
starts with a flashback(tommy is like 11) of of schlatt asking if tommy knows about necromancy and tommy is like"all i know is that its illegal" so schlats like wanna learn and tommy being tommy goes fuck.yes   
so they go to charlie and they start learning in secret end of flashback  
now 5 years later tommy is like excellent at it, better then charlie so its just them doing necromancy and trying to hide it  
people find out because of course they do and you can take it from there (maybe a lil dadschlatt?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a sucker for charlie+tommy friendship


	10. violate evergarden(kinda?)

not a lot really just tommy was a tool for war and the smp are trying to help him   
thats it  
you can do whatever


	11. Chapter 11

info:  
irl minecraft

plot:  
after dream finds tommys secret stuff that he hid instead he he like slashes his neck like were his vocal cords are and it doesnt kill him beaus ig he was smart about it or whatever  
it follows the story after that ie: he runs away to techno and hides under his house   
techno finds him and starts yelling at him because he is not responding  
tommy uses his communicator to say he physically cant speak or some shit  
and he is just like oh.  
you know the drill angst hurt/comfort techno finds out its dream and trys not to go ape shit  
(if you wanna make it a lil spicy you can make tommy hear voices but thats up to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a


	12. claustrophobic tommyinnit+insane wilbur= tommy has a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this is based on a fanfic that i cannot find for the life of me please let me know if you can find it thanks

info:  
irl mc  
tommyinnit has claustrophibia  
and wilbur knows

plot:  
wilbur traps tommy in a box so he cannot interfere with his plans to blow up manburg   
no one finds out until they defeat wilbur(techno betrayed him cause ig they gave him a good deal or something)  
they search pogtopia and find an obsidian box   
they help him   
he has no idea whats going on  
hurt comfert


	13. power au? in this economy?

info:  
can be irl or irl mc   
sbi as family  
everyone has powers  
you get them at 10

plot:  
tommy didnt get his powers at 10   
so he lies about it and says something like “my power is my ability to talk to women big man”(obviously no one believes him but dont say anything)  
but like one day(he is 16) he gets his power  
he can shoot lightning out of his hands its a hah pretty strong if i do say so my self hahahahahaha  
he doesn’t tell anyone because he lied to them  
but on doomsday he shoots the fuck out of dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is shit i did it on my phone


	14. RED SUS HAHAHAHAHAH

info:  
among us au  
its all for fun getting killed doesnt hurt  
you choose characters

plot:  
tommy and tubbo are imposters  
they are good at it  
and people dont expect it

alternative plot:  
a crack fic were they are incompetent but love-able


	15. idk what to title this

info:  
irl not streamers  
sbi are all adopted 

plot:  
phil is a shit dad  
wlibur is the favorite child  
techno has to basically raise himself and tommy  
as soon as he can he gets a job and moves out with tommy  
than it can be fluff and hurt comfort (tommy=13 techno=19)  
maybe they confront phil and wilbur  
or they move on from those people


	16. blacksmith tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing on my phone: hdkbedtqhchibpkp

info:  
irl minecraft  
the better the weapon material the harder to make  
usually its easier to go to a blacksmith then make your own weapons  
blacksmiths: phil, bad, sam, puffy  
its pretty difficult 

plot:  
tommy has been a blacksmith since he was abandoned in the forest before phil found him  
he is actually really good and specializes in axes  
no one knows  
one day when in a secret room in his house someone (ranboo?) finds him  
he is embarrassed about it and asks them to not tell anyone  
the person says ok and that they wanted to see how good the weapon was  
they try it and is very good so they ask to keep it and tommy says yes  
everyone wonders why the person has such a good axe when none of them gave him one so they ask  
they dont tell but goes back to tommy and says he should tell everyone   
you can take it from there


	17. time travel to fix cannon

time travel to the war for independence  
bamf tommyinnit  
need i say more?


	18. magical girl au wtf?!?

info:  
irl  
not much really just magical girl au

plot:  
tommy and tubbo are a magical girl duo  
they are really good at it  
one day the rest of sbi find them because they keep killing monsters or some shit before them   
i dont really know how it would end i just like the idea

oh yea i didnt put this in the beginning chapters but if you use these please credit me


	19. vigilante tommyinnit needs more love

info:  
irl not streamers  
tommy isnt a well known vigilante  
his name is “big T”  
tubbo is hacker man   
ranboo makes weapons 

plot:  
one day tommy is patrolling the city he is in  
sbi find him and they fight  
tommy has to run away because they are the too heroes and he is fanboy  
they keep accidentally running into each other and sbi start to actually like him  
tommy is freaking out and constantly telling tubbo and ranboo about what hapoendd  
one day he fights... someone idk and gets really hurt  
he goes to sbi for help cause he has no idea were else to go (ranboo and tubbo are on break)  
they help him and learn more about him  
they are like “you and your allies should be heroes”  
and he is like naaaaa  
so they help each other   
maybe sbi adopt tommy tubbo and ranboo or not u choose


	20. tommy is dead

after dream kills tommy he wakes up in a personality swap au  
i just like the idea  
thats it


	21. Chapter 21

info:  
irl mc  
dsmp  
starts during the lmanburg war for independence   
sbi arent family   
wilbur and phil are also god but are away  
they plan on meeting again  
wilbur isnt on the smp tommy and tubbo started lmanburg  
crack treated seriously

plot:  
techno sees how determined tommy is and is like “that one“  
so maybe he summons him and is like “ur my profit ima give u powers” and tommy is like “ohshitohshitohshitohshit” because oh.shit. thats the blood god  
so techno just trains him and maybe tommy sacrifices someone  
they win the war blah blah blah election blah blah blah tommy and techno run away  
techno finds phil and wilbur   
wilbur and phil are like what the fuck  
techno is like “oh yeah thats my profit”  
you take it from there


	22. he run 🏃

the plan is simple  
charlie slimecicle is like “no more.” and takes tommy away from the smp and war  
where too? with who?  
you decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should write a romance book about a lizard man and a bird man  
> or i could go to sleep  
> but im out of good ideas


	23. maf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this make sense? its 3 am

info:  
mafia au  
sbi keeps the fact they are like the leaders of the mafia (is that the correct way to phrase it?) secret from tommy

plot:  
sbi are all out to dinner  
they walk in an alley (key mistake here fellas)  
someone recognizes them and puts a knife to tommys throat  
they are all like “oh shit”  
but tommy is like “skidadle” and like kills them? or something idk  
they are all like “oh.shit.”  
and tommy explains that he is crime boy


	24. god au

god of chaos tommy and tubbo fuck about


	25. eret and tommy would have a great dynamic

info:  
irl minecraft  
wilbur was already mentally unstable

plot:  
after erets betrayal tommy and him talk  
they forgive each other and start hanging out in secret because they are afraid how people will react to tommy being friends with the traitor   
one day wilbur goes after tommy to see where he goes and finds him hanging out with eret  
once tommy comes back wilbur puts him in a cell or some shit probably starves him and beats him or something else cringe like that  
eret find him and takes him to his fucking castle

hurt comfort is my blood


	26. d&d au but again

info:  
d&d au  
blood hunter techno(it fits so fucking well), bard wilbur, artificer phil, warlock tommy(schlatt is the patron)  
feral tiefling tommy, avariel phil, half hogfolk techno(just imagine technoblade), changeling wilbur   
sbi are a really well known because they fight a fuck ton of monsters n shit  
tommy is really spoiled and hasnt had to fight any actual monsters cuz his op family does

plot:  
people kidnap tommy to try to hurt sbi  
while hes being kept in the basement tommy prays for schlatt to help him  
schlatt takes tommys spirit(idk) to za labyrinth and is like "ill only help you if you can find the treasure in here bro cuz i dont want to help someone weak"  
and so tommy tries to find it  
while this is popping sbi are freaking out cuz someone took tommy  
also his body is still very much alive but he looks like he is just constantly dissociated so le people hurt his or some shit( i dont fucking know)  
tommy has to fight a bunch of monsters n shit so he gets better at it and stops being what we in the business like to call "soft uwu baby"  
tommy finds the thing after like months and schlatt starts to actually like tommy(its platonic and if you though it wasnt fucking leave)  
so schlatt help tommy get out and finds sbi  
a bunch of h/c because sbi finds his scars  
one day(you decide how he got into this situation)  
he had to kill a bunch of monsters to keep him and THE BOYS   
and you decide how sbi reacts and how it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to research d&d races and classes for a whole fucking hour to see what fit well and its 10:53pm help


End file.
